Tu vida por la mía…
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: 1.por favor pasen a leer la nota de autor que está antes del fic, es importante. 2.es el premio del segundo lugar delconcurso y un fic experimental. 3.LenorexRagamuffin. 4.es M por cierto contenido un poquito sangriento y ciertas insinuaciones fuertes.


Bueno amigos, este es el premio del otro segundo lugar; Writting Fulanita me ha pedido como premio un one shot de Ragamuffin con Lenore, así que aquí se los traigo, también ella, así como otros lectores, me han pedido como un favor especial que termine con el otro fic de Lenore que se quedó incompleto, jeje; me ha costado un poquito el hacer este porque he andado un poco ocupada, y para ser sincera, he andado falta de inspiración estas últimas semanas, sin mencionar que estoy buscando el cuaderno en el que tengo el otro fic de Lenore, el inconcluso. Como sea, solo me queda un premio por entregar, y aun está en proceso. Quiero aclarar que en esta ocasión hice algo un poco más fuerte de lo que normalmente suelo escribir, tiene un poco más de escenas sanguinarias, y otras cosas, aun así, no se compara en nada con ciertos fics que he llegado a leer jejeje, me inspiré en la música de la película de Coraline, en mi otro fic de Lenore, y en mis ratos de leer o ver cosas acerca de vampiros, aproveché este fic como práctica experimental, para tratar de abarcar un tema más fuerte de los que suelo tratar en mis historias. También les aviso que les hago una invitación a mi página de youtube, en donde subí una animación hecha por mí misma llamada "Cute 'lil green ball", así es, ahora ando practicando animación, y espero su opinión al respecto, es algo muy corto, y si quieren hasta tonto, pero es mi primer intento, la conexión a mi canal de youtube se encuentra en mi presentación aquí en . Por ahora es todo, se cuidan mucho, y ¡disfrútenlo!

Nos vemos/leemos.

Ja na!

Disclaimer: Lenore the cute Little dead girl no me pertenece, le pertenece a Roman Dirge.

**Tu vida por la mía…**

Tiempo después, mucho después, luego de que Lenore fuera regresada de la tierra de los muertos al mundo de los vivos, el hada del bosque, la misma a la que Lenore había destruido con su martillo, la dejó crecer hasta cumplir los 17 años, esto, según ella, con el propósito de hacerla madurar, y de asegurarse que ella no volviera a cometer aquellos salvajes actos de crueldad que eran muy propios de la pequeña…

Lo que no calculó nuestra hada, es que mientras Lenore iba creciendo, Mr. Gosh la mantenía vigilada, y un joven vampiro que adquirió su inmortalidad a la tierna edad de 18 años y quedó atrapado en el frágil cuerpecito de un muñeco de felpa, tuvo que multiplicar su vigilancia hacia su joven acompañante por mil, ya que conforme el tiempo pasaba, ella cambiaba su apariencia, dejando atrás la imagen de una tierna niña de 10 años para dar paso a la figura de una hermosa doncella, parecida a los ángeles de mármol que adornan vigilantes y protectores las entradas de los sepulcros…

Lenore seguía siendo como siempre, inocente, tierna, siempre descubriendo el mundo, de hecho, aun seguía "coleccionando insectos" que encontraba de forma ocasional, pero también había madurado, su hora del té ya solo incluía a Ragamuffin, su gatito, y de vez en cuando a sus otros amigos, sin el resto de sus muñecos; sus millares de juegos fueron en parte remplazados por ratos de lectura, dibujo, o simplemente ver la tele con Ragamuffin; aun gustaba de dormir la siesta, eso era normal en ella, aunque, últimamente, su pasatiempo favorito era abrazar a Ragamuffin, quien extrañamente correspondía a los abrazos, y más extraño aun era el hecho de que se auto descubría observando por horas a Lenore, sonriendo por o para ella, durmiendo la siesta a su lado, o simplemente pensando en ella; ese era el otro detalle que nuestra hada al parecer no calculó, el hecho de que mientras más tiempo pasaba Ragamuffin con ella, más le tomaba cariño, en especial ahora que ambos oscilaban la misma edad…

-Ragamuffin, ya es hora del té…

-entendido, ahora voy.

-¿quieres tomarlo en el salón o en el jardín?

-en el jardín suena bien Lenore.

-de acuerdo, te espero, no tardes…

La melodiosa voz de Lenore lo hacía feliz, y a pesar de ser un muñeco, fácilmente se podía ver su sonrojo provocado por la gota de sangre que corría a través del algodón, la gota de sangre que ella le dio; lo había encontrado, el objeto que desesperadamente buscaba, uno de los broches de Lenore: cuando ella cambió sus pequeños broches de cráneo por un lazo con un cráneo más grande que sujetara mejor su ahora largo cabello, ella le regaló uno a Ragamuffin, quien lo guardó como un tesoro; él tomó el broche y le sonrió embelesado, nuevamente el sonrojo aparecía, pero pronto se hizo presente una mueca de desaliento:

-(suspira) ¿a quien trato de engañar?, no importa cuanto trate de negarlo, está ahí, siempre ha estado ahí, desde que la conocí… -Ragamuffin se mira al espejo, y en un breve arranque de furia, lo golpea y lo rompe -¡maldita naturaleza que nos obliga a cambiar!... ¡estúpida hada!... ¿por qué no pudo dejarla como estaba?... –Ragamuffin vuelve a verse en el ahora roto espejo, tratando de calmar el tono de su voz -… si tan solo mi parte humana no me empujara a seguir teniendo sentimientos… si tan solo ella no se hubiera vuelto el objeto de mi más secreto anhelo… jmp* o era solo… -agacha su cabeza –o era solo que yo me controlaba porque ella era solo una niña, y el hecho de mentalizar su edad me hacía retroceder… pero ahora, por culpa de la torpe hada, ya nada me la saca de la cabeza, la veo hasta en mis sueños, mi imaginación delira de solo pensar en abrazarla y besarla como loco… pero lo peor de todo, es tener que volver a la realidad, y darme cuenta de que eso jamás sucederá… ¿huh?

Ragamuffin, a través de la ventana, ve a Mr. Gosh entre los arbustos, espiando a Lenore, algo que lo llena de furia, y sale de la casa para encontrarse con Lenore:

-¡Ragamuffin, al fin llegaste! –ella, como acostumbra, lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla, algo que lo pone nervioso, pero logra ocultarlo, aunque no para los ojos de Mr. Gosh, quien está más que furioso por eso.

-perdona Lenore, es que estaba buscando algo.

-¿y lo encontraste?

-sí. Oye, ¿quieres ver fuegos artificiales?

-¡ay sí sí sí!

Ragamuffin saca un fósforo, y recogiendo una mecha del suelo, la enciende, y de entre los arbustos donde estaba Gosh salen muchos fuegos pirotécnicos, Lenore observa maravillada y muy divertida, ambos disfrutan con la tortura de Mr. Gosh mientras tomaban su té, y en silencio, Lenore apoyó su mano sobre la de Ragamuffin…

Hora de dormir, todo era quietud en la casa, pero algo le impedía a nuestro vampiro conciliar el sueño, tenía su brazo derecho detrás de su cabeza mientras levantaba el izquierdo en el aire, estaba recostado, callado, observando, analizando, algo lo inquietaba, viniendo a su cabeza el recuerdo de la forma tan inesperada en que Lenore lo tomó de la mano, ella nunca había hecho eso, era extraño, pero sinceramente, lo adoró, su mano era suave, cálida, era una sensación tierna y agradable, a pesar de que ella está tan muerta como él… Ragamuffin se sentó de un sobresalto:

-torpe, deja ya de pensar en ella, solo es tu amiga, limítate a protegerla, ella es… sigsh* a quien le miento, ella es mi dueña, me ha conquistado, por donde lo mire yo…

Su voz fue cortada de súbito, frente a él estaba el hada, quien solo lo miraba:

-¿qué haces aquí?

Nada, no hubo respuesta, solo un breve movimiento en el que ella levantó su varita e hizo aparecer un gigantesco halo de luz mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una maliciosa sonrisa, para luego desaparecer, dejando a Ragamuffin, el pequeño muñeco, inconsciente…

Rayos de sol entran por la ventana anunciando el nuevo día, y…

-¡¡AAAHHH!! –alguien acaba de despertar conmocionado, para luego tropezar y caer al suelo, golpeándose con el tubo de la cama -¡auch! –Ragamuffin estaba en el piso, sobando su nuca tras el golpe que acaba de darse –n-no, no, no no no, no puede ser… -se pone de rodillas y espía en su espejo –es solo un sueño, sí, eso, un sueño un sueño un sueño… -sus sentidos lo engañaban, el mundo le jugaba una mala broma para hacerlo enloquecer: el muñeco de felpa ya no se reflejaba más en el espejo, ahora era él, un joven y atractivo muchacho de piel blanca, cabello negro un poco alborotado, ojos rojos y colmillos afilados quien se reflejaba… Ragamuffin era, otra vez, un vampiro sanguinario de apariencia humana… aunque él no parecía feliz:

-es imposible, ¿Cómo es que pasó esto? No, esto solo me hará las cosas más difíciles con…

En ese mismo momento llaman a la puerta de su cuarto:

-Ragamuffin, ¿estás bien?

-¡rayos, Lenore! –corre y se recarga fuertemente sobre la puerta tras ver girar la perilla, para evitar que Lenore entre –ahm, sí, estoy bien, solo estoy~… (pensando) ¿qué le digo? ¿qué le digo? ¿qué le digo?... (y habla) m-me acomodo mi relleno, sí, eso –se golpea la cabeza pensando para sí "¡torpe!".

-bueno, no tardes, te espero para el desayuno –Lenore se va y él se queda solo.

-(suspira) lo siento Lenore, pero primero debo corregir esto… -Ragamuffin escapa por la ventana…no quería irse, no quería dejarla sola, no quería tener que alejarse de ella, pero debía hacerlo, debía volver a ser un muñeco, ya que así podía mantener mejor el control sobre sus instintos, sobre sus sentimientos, el hecho de ser un vampiro no le quitaba seguir siendo un ser humano…

Caminando y sin mirar atrás para no levantar sospechas, Ragamuffin se dirigió al bosque buscando al hada, si alguien debía ser culpable de esto, esa era ella, pero no estaba solo, y él lo notó, alguien lo seguía de cerca, y con tal presentimiento, y con tal presentimiento, Ragamuffin volteó velozmente y detuvo con ambas manos un golpe que iba contra su espalda:

-¡¿qué diablos pretendes Gosh?!

-¡defender el honor de mi dama!

-vamos, no juegues, ¿tu dama?, ella ni siquiera te mira cretino.

-¡te quiero lejos de Lenore!

-¡lo mismo digo! –lo toma por las muñecas y lo arroja contra un árbol cercano.

-n-no impedirás que estemos juntos… -se pone lentamente de pie -… es nuestro destino.

-¿destino?, ¿qué, a caso estás de broma?, solo eres un miserable pervertido que se la vivía acosando a una chica que tan solo tenía 10 años.

-pero ahora ha crecido, y tú ya no puedes cuidarla.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-… yo sé mucho sobre ti: tu descaro no tiene límites, todas tus víctimas eran jóvenes y hermosas doncellas a las que primero enamorabas para luego devorarlas vivas…

-¿y eso a ti qué más te da?

- que todas rondaban la edad de Lenore… pero descuida, ahora que estará conmigo, tú ya no tienes por qué protegerla…

- te equivocas, yo la protejo de tipejos como tú…

-… oh~, ya entiendo… tú la amas…

-¿qué?

-estás enamorado de Lenore, si no, ¿Cuál otro podría ser el motivo por el que un despreciable carnicero como tú se pudiera abstenerse de atacar a tan frágil y inocente criatura como lo es ella?

-ya me estás hartando…

-pues no me importa cuanto la ames, al final, ella me pertenecerá, para siempre.

Ragamuffin explota en cólera, y sacando sus garras, ataca a Mr. Gosh hasta el cansancio:

-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡ella no te pertenece ¿me oyes?! ¡Lenore no será de nadie sin que YO lo permita!

Por fin Ragamuffin logra controlarse, y se da cuenta de que poco faltó para que hiciera trizas a Mr. Gosh; levanta su mano izquierda y cierra con fuerza su puño mientras la mira con tristeza, antes se hubiera sentido orgulloso de haber hecho trizas a alguien con sus propias manos, pero ahora se sentía culpable, despreciable, ya que ahora no quería parecer un monstruo ante aquella a quien amaba…

Enterró a Gosh en un claro cercano, esperando que esta vez ya no se levantara, y luego continuó con su marcha, y de pronto sintió el dolor: había apretado tan fuertemente su puño que se había encajado sus propias garras a profundidad, y ahora su mano le dolía y sangraba:

-genial… -saca su pañuelo y lo sostiene firme sobre sus heridas –lo que me faltaba, más sangre…

Decidido, llegó hasta el pozo de donde salían las criaturas infernales que trataron de atacar a Lenore, cerca estaba el árbol en el que Lenore mató al hada:

-¡sé que estás ahí Furza, más te vale aparecer, o comenzaré a destruirlo todo!

-vaya, hola Ragamuffin…

-nada de hola, ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste?

-jmjmjm… ¿y quien te dijo que fui yo?

-grrr, no juegues conmigo Furza, ¿quién más tendría la mente tan retorcida como para hacer esto, si no la segunda hermana de Nuria, la bruja que me maldijo?

-oh vamos, no te pongas así, no te estoy castigando por haberte comido a nuestra hermana Felicia, esto es más bien, un regalo… -ella comienza a volar a su alrededor.

-¿un regalo?

-así es, pero, como bien sabes, nada en esta vida es gratis, hay una pequeña condición para que conserves el, "obsequio", que te he dado…-ella se detiene frente a él, y nuevamente, de la oscuridad proveniente de la noche que había caído ya, emerge una luz segadora que nubló la vista del vampiro, y al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, se encontraba en la habitación de Lenore, la joven doncella muerta, de piel blanca y cabello tan dorado como el sol:

-a ella –señala Furza con ironía desde la espalda de Ragamuffin –si tomas su vida, tendrás esta apariencia inmortal de vuelta, para siempre, ni la magia más poderosa podrá volver a surtir efecto sobre ti, serás inmune ante cualquier maldición…

-espera, hablas de… ¿matar a Lenore?

-sé que ella parece tan inmortal como tú, pero lo cierto es que no es así, si drenas toda su sangre, y le sacas el corazón, ella dejará de penar en este mundo… -Furza parecía satisfecha ante esto.

-¡¿a caso estás chiflada?!, ¡jamás le haría daño!

-bueno, pues es eso, o volver a ser un muñeco, querido.

-prefiero eso antes que tocarla…

-pero, si vuelves a ser un muñeco, esta vez lo serás por completo, no hablarás, ni te moverás, nunca más…

-¿qué?

-jmjmjm, tal parece que tampoco podrás volver a protegerla… -la mirada de Furza era siniestra, llena de rencor, pero también llena de placer tras ver su plan a punto de realizarse ante sus ojos…

-… miserable…

-¿qué?

-… tú lo hiciste a propósito, volviste a Lenore de mi edad para que mis instintos actuaran contra ella ¿no es cierto?

-jmjmjm, así es, y en todo caso, si no la matas tú, tú desaparecerás, como sea me desharé de alguno de los dos, jajaja…

-jmp*… saluda a Gosh y Nuria de mi parte…

-¿qué? –con un rápido y violento giro, Ragamuffin encara a Furza y la toma de las muñecas, para luego tirar con fuerza y arrancarle los brazos, ante sus ojos, Furza se fue convirtiendo en polvo que luego se desvaneció, quedando solo unos delgados hilos, ella había creado junto con Nuria una marioneta que controlaban desde el otro mundo:

-… jamás me agradaron las marionetas…

Con gran dolor en su mirada, Ragamuffin observó a Lenore dormida, para luego dar media vuelta:

-tendré que decirle a Taxidermio que se encargue de ella… ¿huh?

De repente, el vampiro sintió como un par de brazos rodeaban su torso, mientras la cabeza se recargaba delicadamente sobre su espalda:

-Lenore –gira levemente su cabeza –lamento haberte despertado, vuelve a dormir…

No hubo respuesta, solo alas manos de la chica tomando suavemente la mano izquierda del vampiro, curándola y vendándola:

-¿te irás? –sin mirarlo, la pregunta de la chica logra herir al vampiro, quien levanta un poco su mano ya vendada y la toma delicadamente del rostro para hacerla que lo mire, mientras que en su otra mano se apoya la de ella:

-lo siento Lenore, debo hacerlo, ya no se me permite más estar contigo… -le da un tierno beso en la frente y luego la suelta; apenas comienza a dar la vuelta para salir por la puerta, ella lo toma de la ropa para detenerlo y decirle algo:

-sabes Ragamuffin, hay más de una forma en que puedes obtener mi vida…

-espera, ¿escuchaste lo que* -su aliento no pudo más, su cuerpo se paralizó tras sentir las manos de Lenore en ambos lados de su rostro, ella se aproximó lentamente, y con los ojos cerrados, le dio un tierno y seductor beso en los labios; al principio él no sabía qué hacer, todo su ser había colapsado ante tal gesto, pero luego, él cerró sus ojos y le devolvió el beso, dejándose llevar, extasiado, abrazándola por la cintura…

Solo unos pasos hasta la cama, solo un poco de ropa, realmente no había nada que los detuviera de lo que estaban a punto de experimentar; sin perder el contacto de sus labios, Lenore se recostó en la cama con Ragamuffin sobre ella, lentamente despojándose de las prendas que los sofocaban, para solo cubrirse con una delgada sábana negra; poco a poco Ragamuffin recorría el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos mientras la llenaba de tiernos besos y suaves caricias que le arrancaban breves suspiros a la joven, hasta que fundieron sus cuerpos en uno solo, liberando su respiración de forma más agitada, tanto que con cada bocanada de aire parecían perder el aliento, llevando en cada una de ellas una parte de sus vidas…

La mañana se hace presente con el canto de las aves… aves que sucumben ante la almohada que Ragamuffin arroja con ferocidad por la ventana:

-sigh* pájaros infernales…… soy, soy humano, jaja ¡aun soy humano! Huff* -siente el peso de una almohada que le cae sobre la cabeza.

-te quejas de los pájaros, pero tú tampoco te callas, ¿verdad?

-Le… ¿Lenore? –su asombro era inmenso, Lenore estaba en la cama, a su lado, ¡desnuda!, apoyada sobre sus brazos, mirándolo fijo, con la sábana apenas cubriéndola -… ay no, ¿pero como fui capaz? –Ragamuffin apoya su cabeza sobre su mano, lamentándose por lo sucedido, si había algo para él que fuera peor que abandonar o dañar a Lenore, era haber abusado así de la confianza de quien fuera su mejor amiga y compañera de juegos y maldades contra Gosh…

Sin perderlo de vista ni un instante, Lenore entendió rápidamente que Ragamuffin se estaba culpando y regañando a sí mismo, así que abrazó al vampiro y lo hizo voltear para encararla, arrebatándole así un beso apasionado, lo que nuevamente despertó el deseo insaciable de Ragamuffin por sentir a la chica, así que él ya no trató de controlarlo más: tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, y cambiando posiciones, se abalanzó una vez más sobre ella devolviéndole aquel intoxicante beso, saboreándola completamente…

La tarde los envuelve mientras disfrutan de su té en el jardín, y tomados de la mano, observan los fuegos artificiales provocados por el nuevo regreso de Mr. Gosh…

**Fin**


End file.
